falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Fauna of the Iberian Peninsula postwar
The various types of mutant creatures that inhabit the Wastes were created primarily by radiation. This is where mantids, geckos, radscorpions, brahmin and many other mutant species originated. Radiation is also the way in which ghouls are created - decrepit, unequal, almost rotten victims, like zombies of massive radiation poisoning. Mammals. *'Osos |Bear | Yao Guai.' Bears are a species of mutated bears. It is a species of carnivorous mammal of the Ursidae family of Eurasia and North America. It is a characteristic inhabitant of the mature forests of Europe, temperate Asia and North America. In this vast territory it appears under a certain number of subspecies, which differ from each other by coloration and size, to such an extent that formerly they were considered as native species. Its longevity is 25 to 30 years (known maximum of 34 years in the wild and 47 in captivity). It has a body length of between 1.50 and 2.95 m, depending on the subspecies, and a height on the cross of up to 1.30 m. Its weight also varies, from 100 to 675 kg. The bears will attack almost any other animal or person they encounter. The mutation has greatly extended its lifespan, although practical immortality has only been achieved with ghoulified bears. In spite of this, yao guai exhibit a familiar and soft bond between them when they are together, and they can even domesticate what has been done in some communities. *'Bestia Murciélago | Bat Beast.' Bat Beasts were created in the same way as other mutant beasts of the Wasteland, the radiation of nuclear weapons together chemical weapons released during the Great War made the bats grow in size and aggressiveness. By ending up becoming maddened murderers, whose sole purpose in life is to feed. Like enraged wolves, deprived of food they launch themselves into the attack devouring entire settlements in a matter of minutes to hours (depending on size) and never reaching their thirst. They kill without showing mercy, reveling in a bloody carnage. In addition to devouring the living, a Bat Beast will loot tombs and feast on the corpses. A Bat Beast has a monstrous body, swollen by a diet solely based on red meat. A Bat Beast is a twisted and compact mass of muscles, capable of crushing a car to tear down entire ranks of those stupid enough to want to knock it down. Strong legs and wide wings allow him to chase and kill his prey quickly advancing in leaps, pouncing on his enemies at great speed. They use their immense claws to tear the skin of their prey to the bone, in order to suck the marrow from their bones. The main weapon of a Bat Beast is a large mouth full of fangs fixed like knives, able to pierce the armor and crush skulls. In battle, it becomes a hurricane of violence. Despite being voracious and unpredictable murderers, the Murcielago are far from being mindless beings. In the hordes of feral ghouls that hide in the catacombs of the world, preferring to crawl and hide to assault their victims from the darkness, the presence of a bat in their ranks can mean the difference between victory or defeat. *'Lobo Gigante | Giant Wolf' A giant wolf is a creature taller than a pony, with drooling jaws and a voracious appetite. Long ago, the packs of predatory wolves were so numerous and formidable that for millennia they even managed to keep the expansion of human civilizations at bay. In the Old World, whole villages have been destroyed by the depredations of wolves. The giant wolves are not only voracious beasts, but skillful hunters who show considerable animal cunning. They have a special talent to surround their prey and attack them from unexpected angles, or to launch without hesitation to the weakest points of a defensive position, falling on few occasions twice with the same trick, which makes it difficult to eradicate them. In addition, the wolves are dangerously fast, capable of speeding up all other beasts except perhaps the fastest cars, which makes fleeing them almost impossible. As with the lions and bears, the Giant Wolves have managed to be domesticated, they are often used as hunters or guardian beasts, the brutality with which they eliminate the invaders from their zones of protection make them an election for those who want to give an image of strength and brutality well controlled, necessary control to achieve a Giant Wolf. *'Dientes de sable | Sabertooth' "A tangle of teeth and red blood claws" would be a fairly appropriate description for a Sabretooth, for this powerful muscle hunting beast has evolved into the perfect killing machine. Saber Teeth are very powerful hunting cats, whose striking feature are their huge canines, which protrude spectacularly from their lower jaws. These beasts are aggressive carnivores that hunt alone or in small groups. A single saber-toothed Teeth will swoop down on its prey, using its jaws to cut and split, severing arteries and gutting its prey in a dizzying storm of violence. If the attacker is a whole herd at a time, then he can kill even the greatest beasts that inhabit the Mountains (such as the Bat Beast), leaving nothing but a haze of reddish frost floating in the freezing air. *'Jabalí | Wild boars' Wild boars are wild beasts with a very bad mood and unpredictable behavior. These huge, pig-like creatures have protruding snouts and sharp fangs. They are usually gray and measure almost two meters in length. They are of a huge size, almost as big as a horse, not as fast as these but considerably more corpulent and extremely resistant, which make them more dangerous animals. To finish fixing it, they are foul-smelling creatures that release hideous flatulence. Like many other creatures, boars were also affected by radiation; mutating them until they reach their current state.